criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Profiler10/Return and New Procedures
Hi everybody, this is Reese. I've got a few things to say. First of all, I want to announce that from tomorrow morning (about 6:00 AM Central Standard Time), I will be officially returning to the Criminal Minds Wikia. I'd like to apologise for being gone so long and not responding to your messages. Things took much longer to sort out than I had originally hoped and I appreciate the concern and support. I really do. So thank you all. Now we have less than a week left of Season 13 and Echo Spy has informed me that in my absence, you all have been working on unsub articles as a group. Well, for the final week of the season, he and I have agreed on a new approach for the wiki's upkeep that we will use for these last two episodes and continue to use when the show (fingers crossed) returns for Season 14. Although I am back, I will not be the only one doing full articles going forward. That method just placed too much pressure on my shoulders, took way too long and meant the site was falling behind in content. Which is why I'm recruiting each and every one of you to help me from now on. For the most part, to create the detailed articles that we have here about our characters, a great amount of research is needed to make sure that everything is in order, that information on real world connections is correct, if we can expand on what the show gives us, etc. The best example I can think of for that last one is Jess Carney from Submerged (which I know still needs to be completed). The show gave us a throwaway reference and I was able to put an actual name to that reference and expand it a bit. That kind of research can't be rushed and takes time to make sure it's right but that's time we cannot afford if we want to stay on top of new episodes. So simply put, how this will hopefully work is after every new episode, you guys create articles that get the main points across about a character; background, profile, status, victims, etc, but don't worry about getting it perfect first try (which has been MY mistake up until now). Just get the basics across. Then in the meantime, I can work from behind the scenes and use the pages made by you guys to help draft a longer, more fleshed out version with all the extra information later on in one of the sandboxes on my page. That would give me the time I need to do the research and anything else that might be required but still keep the wiki up to date on a weekly basis, even if the final product won't be ready until the following week's episode. Obviously I'll be giving credit wherever it's due. If you helped to contribute to the draft version of a page, you will have helped me complete the final version, which I believe is something that should be recognised. The goal is to make creating new articles here on the Wiki a community or a group effort. We will all be helping each other keep this site in top condition. Echo Spy and I have discussed this previously and we may refer back to the original way of doing things for "special episodes", (premieres, finales and milestones like Episode 400) because those episodes stand out on their own but this is going to be how we're going to work for the most part. That said, I think we should try it this way, the new method, for next week's finale episodes and decide where we go from there And that's it. If you have any questions, comments or concerns or would like to volunteer to take part, please leave them in the comment section below or contact me directly as soon as you see that green status bar next to my name here. Thank you all very much for your time and I'll speak to you all soon :) Sincerely, Reese Category:Blog posts